A broken angel
by Uzumaki-Hinata-Uchiha
Summary: Everyone has forgotten about the sailor even them. Serena now is bullied by the three lights and the girls even Mamoru too. She has changed but no one knows. When she finally has enough she cant take it anymore. The darkness is pulling her. The world is in great danger. Will Serena be saved or willl she fall. This is the story of a broken angel. Can she ever be cured?
1. Broken

Broken

"Serena get up already, you are late" My mum yelled

"I'm up, I'm up gee" Serena said getting up slowly that is until she saw the clock 7:47 "Shit, mum you didn't you wake me up." She complained while wearing her shoes and getting a sandwich from her mom

"well I tried too. Um Serena…" her mother said unsure

"WHAT?" Serena said alarmed

"Are you sure you're completely dressed" her mother said

"What are you talking about mum?" Serena asked confused well that is until she saw her bunny pajamas on her. "ugh wait a minute" she said and went to change after that she kissed her parents and brother than she started running to school.

Serena was not as cheerful as she looked. She had a different life in school she wasn't loud, happy, and cherry. She was weak, calm and quiet. She was also the girl who got bullied.

Yup peps she was bullied but that's not all, her happy self was a big fat life. Her life was a lie. She was a cuter, In the school she got bullied by the famous Three Lights, she didn't have any friends her old friends abounded her, her best friends. The only people she trusted were miles away from her and her boyfriend was an abusive and a cheater one.

The only people she could trust Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru didn't knew anything about this. They thought she was treated like a princess they thought of her as the girl with the brightest light of all, the innocent one, the pure one. If Haruka knew what Mamoru and the girls did to her, she would kill them and I mean kill them but Sabrina couldn't say it. She couldn't say anything.

She still loved them, all of them. This is who she is and she hated that about herself. But she couldn't change. But no one knew that if the darkness surrounding her took her they would all regret…

She made her way to school and put her weak, and quiet personality in action. She looked down and made her way down the hall to her locker receiving a lot of hate words like:

Slut

Whore

Bitch

Waste of space/air

Die

Kill yourself

And stuff like that but what hurt her most was that some of the words came from her best friends "Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami" it still hurt that they left her without one single word. They just…left after all of those years together. Than the worst came _them._ THE three lights. Yeah, yeah the famous guys ok?! They kept grinning at her like idiots.

"Hey slut" Seiya said she just stayed there looking blank she didn't care anymore she was just tired of this life… all of it.

"He said something you whore, you better replay or else…" Yaten said smirking. He was the scariest and meanest of all of them.

"…Hey" she whispered closing her eyes expecting the hit she WOULD get and she took it. Yaten… she hated him. Hated him. He was her personal torturer. He made sure she stayed broken.

He just laughed when she fell in the ground from the pain and left with Taiki, and Seiya her ex-best friend in their tails too. Traitors!

The day went as usual more insult, more hits and all more of everything. When she went home mum grounded her for the F she had taken. Yup the normal day. Her phone started ringing it was Mamoru. She opened it shaking afraid of him.

"Hey Mamoru." She said

"Get the fuck out of the house NOW you bitch." He replied. Shit he was angry. She was dead…

When she met him he started beating her everywhere but this time he did something more. He started touching her and when she started to scream he hit her. She blacked out. When she woke she was on a street naked her close thrown and she was bloody. It hurt so much it hurt. H-he had r-raped her.

She started crying but ceased down after 2 whole hours. Her phone started ringing again but she let it ring. She didn't care not anymore. She just wanted to end it she wanted to be free of this pain but could she?

-After a whole week-

Serena didn't go to school for the whole week. Some wished she killed herself, some didn't care. She was just a pest. She stayed home pretending to be sick. She never answered to her phone and stayed in her room all day.

Serena never lied so they believed after all she never was a quiet one that's what her family thought. But after a week they had enough. They took her out of bed and ordered her to go to school. She did the way slowly begging for something to kill her now but nothing did.

When she arrived she took the same insults but this time she was breaking, all of her. Her eyes empty from any emotion but filled with unshed tears that wanted so much to spill.

"Hey whore where the fuck were you. We thought that you finally found your brain and did something for us like kill yourself" Yaten began but stopped when she fell in the ground.

She screamed "WHY? WHY THE HELL DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH? All of you. What did I do? I was always good with you…all of you. I thought that you were my friends." she said watching the crowed who was forming than she turned to her ex-best friends watching them finally broken and her tears spilling not wanting to stop

"I thought you were my friend, my sisters." She whispered than she turned to Yaten "You did it ok? You broke me. Look at me are you happy now. You think I didn't try? Look at this" she said finally getting of her big blouse. They saw her arms full of cuts.

"I want too. I want to die. You did it I hope you feel powerful, feel happy with yourself. All of you I hope your finally happy. You got what you wanted but please… please leave me alone" she whispered and than a big noise was heard the entering doors where slammed shut.

There stood and broken, worried and most of all an angry Haruka for her friend. Behind her stood all the others, looking the same.

They had seen everything. Every single thing since she came in they wanted to surprise her when they saw what the others were calling her.

"H-haruka your back we missed y.." Minako said running to her but she was stopped by Haruka who slapped her with all her anger.

That is until the next time… I hope you liked my new story. This is a YatenxSerena too. Please review. oh and sorry about the name mistake here in my city Usagi/Serena its called Sabrina soo... yeah sorry about that


	2. Why?

"H-haruka" she said crying in the ground but she was ignored by them all. She went before and slapped Rei, Makoto, and Ami the same.

Her eyes were boiling with anger. Then she started talking making everyone shut up. "I left her with you. You all had to protect her. Look at her. She is your fucking friend there crying and you only laugh with her words. "

Michiru had made her way beside Haruka and glared at them. This was the first time they ever saw her glare at someone. She shook her head

"I thought you were the good guys. All those years of friendship with Sabrina and you let her come to this. She broke and its your fault" that made their eyes wide with tears.

"B-but" Minako started but Hotaru stopped her with her words "WHAT? But what? Look at this" she said directing at Serena in her arms looking as a beaten little puppy. "Wan't she always there for you when others thought you were a fake. When you where alone. When someone broke your hear?" than she started speaking to Ami

"Wasn't she the first one coming near you after all thought you where just a teacher pet? Makoto wasn't she the one that came near you and offered her friendship even thought all said you were dangerous?"

"And you…" she said speaking to Rei "You were supposed to be her best friend. Even if everyone thought you were cursed and brought bad things to people she didn't leave you alone. She stayed with you protecting you…all of you" she said "You disgust me…"

Every one of the girls had tears in her eyes. When they saw Serena they finally saw what they had done. "Her eyes didn't have that sparkle of joy and life they had before. They were cold and empty. Tears came out of them but only the blinking of her eyes gave them the recurrence she was alive.

They started walking towards her who now was curled in Setsuna's and Hotaru's arms.

"S-serena?" Ami talked but Serena only shrunk in fear. They died inside. Serena felt fear from…them. Their sweet bunny was scarred of them. What had they done. They wanted to go and say sorry but were stopped by Michiru and Haruka.

"Don't you fucking dare! Any of you. If you come near her I will fucking kill you I swear… I don't care what we were you broke our princess you're the enemy. Stand beside those three idiots over there, you deserve more than that slap. Serena… she never told me about what you did. She said you were still there for her. She protected you after all you did, see in what monsters you have become."

She said watching them in disgust than turned to the guys punching Seiya, Yaten and Taiki watching them double over in pain. She crouched down in the same level as them and whispered so that only they could hear "You think you're the best hm?! I WILL destroy you in your famous life and the normal one. You'll feel what she felt and more ill make sure"

He end it with a punch in the face ignoring their insults and the teachers screams. They took Serena and left leaving all school to feel guilty for breaking an angel.

WITH SERENA AND THE OUTERS

Serena was the same. She wasn't talking, wasn't eating she was truly broken. They didn't know what to do. When they said her they had to go and asked her if she could stand they watched her stand and then scream in agony.

"What is it?" Asked Haruka but Serena looked lost in her own world. She started screaming "Please Mamoru stop. Don't do that please I don't want too. Please stop please."

Those words made their eyes wide and fill with tears. He couldn't have done it could he?

Haruka got Serena in her arms and went to her car with the others after her. If he had done what they were thinking he had, he could say his life goodbye. Is this what she had passed, why didn't she tell them why?

When they got to their house they put Serena to a guest room and made sure she was asleep and then they left the room. Then was where their strong facades broke. Their eyes with tears not believing what she had passed.

Haruka was taking it harder than all of them. She punched the wall countless of time. They had hurt her princess, her little sister her bunny. They would all pay starting with the bastard Mamoru. He would suffer they would make sure of that.

"I don't get it… why did their memories of being her solders, her protectors disappeared. Why did the boys forget everything and why cant Serena remember she is their princess, that she is sailor moon." Michiru said

"I don't know and I don't care the inner solders forgot she was their princess but they still remembered they were best friends. They were her family and they let her down. What they did is unforgivable" Hotaru said her eyes full of hate and hurt.

"She c-cuts herself did they really hurt that much? If I only knew… If I stayed with her this wouldn't have happened. I thought that they would protect her but…" Haruka said "They will pay for everything and the best way for that to happened is for them to get back their memories." She continued

"But if Serena found out that her protectors and the people she gave everything for did this to her she will be destroyed." Setsuna said her opinion

"NO she still has us and we WILL protect her with our lives. That was the promise that we made." Haruka said but than stopped when she saw Hotaru fall in the ground clutching her ears than she started saying some words

"Sailors your princess is in danger. If the darkness gets to her you can kiss her goodbye together with the earth. Bring her shining back that's the only way. An angel captured by the wings from the devil. Will she be strong enough… we'll see" and with that Hotaru turned back to normal. She blinked and then noticed that all of them were watching her terrified.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked but they didn't say anything they just stood.

They were still quiet when Serena woke up. She walked down the stairs and suddenly all their eyes were on her. she had stopped crying but her eyes were dull grey. She put a fake smile but when she saw them not believing it, she dropped it.

She didn't say anything and the tension was so thick she could cut it with a knife. She only looked down when a big noise was heard. She raised her head quickly scared and saw that Haruka had hit the wall with her bare hand.

"Why?" Haruka said head down her bangs hiding her eyes from the others. She sounded so broken like someone had killed one of her family. "Why didn't you tell anything to me? I could have…"

"I couldn't. I-i care about them still. I just couldn't do that" Serena said above a whisper "Im sorry I just couldn't" the way she sounded made Hinata relax and her anger disappear she didn't need to be screamed she needed her friends, her protectors.

"Let me make you something to eat and bandage those" Setsuna said referring to her wrists. Serena only nodded.

"Can we really win this battle?" whispered Haruka and that's what all of them were thinking could they save her alone?

**_CUT YEAH I KNOW IM EVIL THANKS LOWWWWWE U TOO… SO U LIKE IT SO FAR? HEY DO YOU WANT HARUKA AND THE OTHER OUTERS KICK MAMORUS ASS? TELL ME I HAVE SUCH A GOOD IDEA ON THAT BUT YOU DECIDE… UNTIL THAN BYE_**


	3. DIE

**With the girls**

"Girls what did we do!" said Minako I feel like a monster she was our best friend. Hotaru was right she was the one that made us friends she was the one that saved us from loneliness." She said making all of them feel more worse.

"Why did we do that?" Asked Makoto

"I feel like I just I woke from a nightmare." Ami said

"We all are" said Minako

"No she's right I feel some evil presents all the time around us and Yaten, Seiya and Taiki. It was like we had been someone else all this time." Rei said.

**With Yaten, Seiya and Taiki**

"Hey guys don't you feel like you have done something wrong" Seiya asked the others

"I don't know what I'm feeling right now" Yaten said confused

"I know what you mean Seiya like we are forgetting something.

"I wish I could remember what thought" Yaten whispered and an image of an angel with long blonde hair and a white dress like a princess came to his mind. She looked like she could fall any moment like she need it help.

What the hell is happening?

**With Haruka and the others**

**Haruka's P.O.V**

I can't believe what I just found out. The asshole raped her. RAPED my princess. The one I promised to protect. If only I had been here I could have saved her. Why god damn it. I'm sorry princess I'm so sorry. I WILL make him pay thought.

Pay with everything he has. And them. The ones that were supposed to protect you. As hell am I gonna leave this alone. I will make them all pay. Starting with Mamoru.

**No one's P.O.V**

"What are you gonna do Haruka? He is still our prince after all" Michiru asked when she saw the evil smirk and the eyes full of hate in Haruka.

"I don't fucking care who he is. We have promised to protect the princess not him. We promised but we never really took care of her. Look at where she is now. Did you hear that? She is in danger and its only their fault." Haruka said and started driving faster.

Mamoru was in serious trouble if he was caught. Haruka arrived at his house and opened his door without knocking at all. He heard noises from the bedroom and went there only to find Mamoru with some chick there kissing like there was no tomorrow. That made Haruka even more mad. He not only forced himself on his princes, he not only abused her but he was also was cheating on her.

**Haruka's P.O.V**

I entered his house and heard some voices from the bedroom. It sounded like someone was moaning. Oh he better not be what im thinking pr I WILL fucking kill the son of the bitch.

I entered and saw him kissing some slut. How dares he do this to her?

I went to him and when he saw me he started mumbling about how he could explain. I didn't wait thought and punched him.I kicked him in the stomach and everywhere else. After he was bloody all over I pulled him up by his hair and said to him.

"Do they hurt? A LOT? Let me tell you this is not even a little bit from the pain Serena is feeling. I'm gonna make you pay. This is only the beginning asshole." I spit in his face and let him go. He fell in the ground like the trash he is. With a last kick I left him there.

Michiru stayed there and watched him in disgust all the time. And there is our supposed prince. I'm disgusted!

We left and Michiru went to speak with Serena's mum. I arrived home and went to check on Serena and what I saw terrified me. She was on the floor in the bathroom, and her wrist cut, in a hand there was a blade and she was saying over and over again one word 'DIE'

ANDDDDDDDDDDDDD CUT. SORRY FOR BEING EXTRA LATE BUT I LOWWWWWWE HOPE YOU LIKED IT


End file.
